


Blood Webs

by OctoCryptik



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Blood and Gore, Brutality, Drama, Gen, Survival Horror, Suspense, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoCryptik/pseuds/OctoCryptik
Summary: Life in the nightmare is brutal. How did our survivors get into this mess in the first place? Why are they here? For what purpose? Could they really trust complete strangers? Can they find the strength to hold on to the hope that keeps them alive?





	1. Dwight Fairfield

His eyes shoot wide open. A long, painful gasp escapes from his mouth. He begins panting, attempting to sit up. An overwhelming pain in his left shoulder presents itself. He grunts as his eyes scan his surroundings. It was difficult to make anything out with this dense fog, let alone the fact the it was the dead of night. The ground underneath him is cold. His hands were stained from the dirt, and the trees around him creaked as the harsh wind blew against their brittle branches. He was alone, Isolated in the woods.

_"Think, Dwight think. What can you remember?"_

He moves the palm of his hand towards his forehead, racking his brain for any recollection of anything that led up to this.  
He remembers his name. He remembers going to work. The "team-building" exercise.

The moonshine.

_Shit._

What was he thinking? He'd never drank before, but he didn't want to look like a square in front of everyone, either. It was the only chance he had to finally be included in a “cool” social circle. His chance to become popular. _Arrgh, it was so stupid_. 

Now here he is, alone in the woods in the middle of who knows where. He should've known it was just some stupid prank. He knew he was a loser, but even this was a shitty stunt to pull against someone.

His blood suddenly runs cold. He remembers something else. The air begins to thicken. Someone or _something_ is hunting him. He remembers loud, heavy footsteps. A pair of cold-dead eyes piercing his. Pain jolting up his leg. A brutal slash against his back. The piercing pain in his shoulder...

Dwight examines himself. He checks his leg, but it seems perfectly fine. _What the hell?_ He feels the back of his collared shirt for any cuts...Nothing. He looks at his shoulder but to his surprise is unscathed. If he has memories of being injured somehow, why was he fine? It was a phantom pain of injuries he’d _never_ received.

Was it all just a freakish dream? Or just the result of a shitty hangover?  
He stands up from the cold dirt floor. He dusts himself off and looks around the trees and branches that surround him. The wind begins to howl, making ghostly wails and noises he'd never heard. He swears to himself that if he gets out of this he's never drinking again.  
A twig breaking pierces his ears. Dwight jolts his head towards the noise.

_"Who's there?"_

No response.  
Looking past the fog, he could faintly make out a shape hiding behind one of the trees. Some sort of “apparition” is watching him. He freezes. A chill surges through his body as his thoughts begin to run rampant in his head. _How long was he being watched?_

Should he call out again, or should he run? _Was he in danger?_

He begins inhaling through his nose rapidly as his chest tightens. He bravely takes a step forward, squinting his eyes to make out any distinctive features, trying to make sense of what he is looking at.

It bolts towards the other direction. It runs away in a full sprint. Dwight flinches at the speed of movement.

"HEY!" He shouts, trying desperately to catch up; but the shadowy figure is too quick. Its shape consumes itself in the fog.  
He loses himself deeper in these god-forsaken woods. He rests his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. An orange light flickers in the peripheral of his eyes, he squints. A light…? Is that where _it_ went?  
Finding nowhere else to go, the feeling of isolation begins creeping and manifesting anxiety. His chest tightens. His breathing hastens. The fact that he is alone in these woods without any help or sense of direction is enough to make him _terrified_. It's either stand here - alone, confused, and scared; or taking his chances with whatever is...Over there.  
Dwight takes a deep breath, attempting to calm his nerves. He rolls his shoulders back and begins to walk.  
He may have been a loser and a wimp, but he wasn't one to give up so easily.


	2. Claudette Morel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big decision leaving Montreal, let alone the fact of how introverted Claudette was.  
> There was no going back though. Claudette's future was only a long bus ride away.

For the first time in her life, Claudette feels as though she had finally accomplished something big. This meant the world to her. This was the beginning of a new life. An offer she couldn’t refuse.  
“Yes, YES, YES!!” She yells, clutching her acceptance letter and jumping around in joy.  
She runs upstairs immediately afterwards, sliding into her pink office chair and booting up her computer; not wasting any time opening her favorite forums and chatrooms to tell all her friends the great news. The chat rooms explode with support and celebration. Claudette couldn’t help but cry tears of joy.  
Claudette was a very introverted girl. Making friends and talking to people proved rather difficult. So, she does most of her socializing online. Her parents never fussed about it since her grades were always perfect. The straight A’s and 100s on her report cards always merited that she was a gifted and avid learner. As rewards, her parents gifted her anything from telescopes to science-kits. Her favorite gifts, though, were plants. She loved them dearly.  
Her computer screen lights up as a notification echoes in her room. She hovers her mouse over her chatbox to a message from “SuzLilly”; one of the people who frequented her forums, as well as one of her closest friends.

 

SuzLilly:  
Hey! Congrats on the letter! ^-^  
Sent at 2:21 PM  
ScienceGirl:  
Thank you, Suz! I’m so happy rn <3  
Sent at 2:23 PM  
SuzLilly:  
So that’s it then? You’re coming to  
America?  
Sent at 2:23 PM  
ScienceGirl:  
I haven’t run it through my parents  
just yet. They’re still at work atm,  
buuuut I doubt they’ll say no~  
Sent at 2:23 PM  
SuzLilly:  
EEEee! I’m so excited for you hon!  
Have you thought about how you’re  
going to celebrate?  
Sent at 2:24 PM  
ScienceGirl:  
I don’t wanna do anything too crazy.  
Pls tell me you still have GigaFall 2 downloaded?  
Sent at 2:24 PM  
SuzLilly:  
I already have my Z-BOX on and already  
sentcha an inv. Get yo ass in here gurl!  
Sent at 2:26 PM

 

For the rest of the afternoon, Claudette would spend it playing video games with her internet friends. She spent hours talking about what it’s like in America, how the weather was like, and the kind of stuff she was going to study. Claudette had a lot of options to go with, assuming her parents would agree to it. That was the only thing that makes her a bit anxious.  
Some time passes before things start to finally calm down. She leans back in her chair, closing her eyes as the blue light kisses her dark complexion. Her cheeks begin to ache from smiling so much.

…

As the hours ticked away, her parents had finally arrived home. Claudette places her controller down and greets them downstairs. She breaks out the good news.  
Her proud father kisses her on the forehead, “That’s our girl!”  
“I’m so happy for you, sweetie!” her mom yipped in glee.  
“There’s only one tiny detail though.” Claudette gestures, hovering the tips of her pointer finger and her thumb together, “I’d have to leave Montreal.”

Her parents went quiet. They look at each other, then back at their daughter.  
Claudette nervously rubs her arm and raises her shoulders, “I know it’s a very big change, but I can always come and visit! I’ll make sure to call often and to let you know I’m okay!”

Her father puts his hand on his chin. Her mother folds her arms together. Their eyes meet for a moment and they stay silent; having a quiet conversation that not even their daughter could comprehend. It was as if they used telepathy to communicate. This was a bond not even science had an explanation for.  
Her mother focuses her stare at her daughter, “You’re going to call?”  
“As much as I can!”  
Her father cuts in, “You’re going to keep your grades up?”

“Always!” 

“Okay.” Both her parents utter in agreement.

A loud, triumphant “YES!” escapes Claudette as she fist pumps. She wraps her arms around her parents and showers them with plenty of “thank you’s.”

…

 

It was finally Monday.  
Claudette makes sure to pack all her favorite snacks and charge her phone. This was going to be a long trip.  
With her pink suitcase in hand and backpack slung on her shoulder, she boards her bus. She places her things up on the shelf and makes herself comfortable.  
The bus begins to take off, and she immediately looks out the window to see her parents waving goodbye and blowing her kisses. Her mother sheds several tears as her father rubs her arm as an attempt to comfort his wife. Claudette holds back tears of her own and waves to them goodbye. The hiss of the bus erupts. The bus moves forward and in a metaphorical sense, so did Claudette’s life.

…

The sun begins to set.  
Claudette hides herself in her headphones as she leans her head against the window. The bus had made a few stops for people to stretch their legs, smoke a cigarette, and grab food; but Claudette wasn’t too keen on getting off just yet. Besides, she’d already eaten a granola bar or two earlier. She’d been fine.  
The bus driver announces that the next stop will be the last break for the evening. Claudette still had no intention of getting off the bus. She’ll stretch her legs when she gets there. She begins to close her eyes… 

…

 _Hissssss-_  
The sound of the bus stopping shakes Claudette awake. She sits up, soon shaking her head to get her bearings. It was almost dark. Her eyes groggily glance towards the window, which meet with a flower.

A beautiful neon yellow Primrose.  
An unusual glow emanates from it. She thought it was odd; Primroses aren’t supposed to be in this part of the country…  
Claudette grabs her long-sleeved shirt and puts it on. She proceeds to walk off the bus, jolting up at the bus driver's yelling. “30 Minutes folks! 30 Minutes!”

She makes her way around towards the other side of the bus. Claudette kneels in front of the glowing Primrose. It radiates an almost _seductive_ aura, emitting an incredible fragrance unlike anything she’s ever smelled before.  
The petals of the flower were gentle to the touch, and the color had a bit of an _unnatural_ look to it. Behind it trailed even _more_ Primroses; all of them sharing the same unique, distinctive neon yellow color.  
As a master of botany, Claudette _had_ to investigate. 

She begins to stroll inside the woods. She follows the path of these neon-colored Primroses; fascinated by the potential discovery of a new type. They weren’t common in Montreal, so seeing this in person with the possibility of it being a new strain is an exciting one.  
The path comes to a halt. Claudette breaks her gaze to look around. She was in the woods, surrounded by a dense fog. _How long had she followed this path?_  
She attempts to unlock her phone, only to find it dead. Damn it. It’s no big deal, she can just follow the path ba-…  
She turns her head.

The path of flowers had _vanished_ , and she had no clue how to get back to the bus.

It was already dark.

She steps away from the last few flowers she’d found. This is illogical! How does a path of flowers just _disappear_? Her breath begins to hasten. The fog around her begins to grow denser. The branches of the trees begin rustling. The wind howled _otherworldly_ noises.

She’s alone. No power. No one knows she’s out here.

For once in her anti-social life, she wanted to speak to someone. To be with _anyone_.  
She tries to simulate the path she followed. How could she have been so _stupid?_ She should’ve never have followed those stupid flowers-  
Heavy breathing echoes in the woods.  
Claudette bolts still. _Something_ is with her. Watching her. She can feel it in the air. She looks around anxiously, but can’t make anything out in the fog…  
She sees a silhouette. Approaching her… Approaching her _fast_.  
Claudette turns around and breaks into a full sprint. Panting in fear as her heart beats faster than it had before. Footsteps follow, but she doesn’t dare look back. They get closer.  
The heaviness of the footsteps sounds almost like a speed-walking pair of weights against the dirt. Whatever was behind her _couldn’t_ have been human.  
She cuts corners around the woods. Going left, left again, jerking right - until finally coming to a stop… She hides behind a tree, trying to catch her breath while being as quiet as she could. She dares to peak on either side of the tree, making sure she wasn’t followed. The dense fog doesn’t help. She listens carefully for those heavy footsteps…  
The footsteps are gone.

There’s a silence…

A firm and dirty hand forcefully covers her mouth. An arm pins her against the tree. 

She screams, but her poor attempts at making noise were muffled. Even if she was successful, there’s no guarantee help would ever come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. I'm still relatively new to writing, but it's something I'm starting to enjoy. I really can't wait to put my own spin on this series and really develop more of my favorite characters. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! Stick around because chapter 3 is already on it's way!


	3. Meg Thomas

Her heart was racing, sweat dripping from every pore. Her breath keeps a rhythm, and her mind focuses on the track. She’s in third place.  
Meg analyzes the body language of the two contenders running in front of her. By their physique, she could identify that they’ve worked hard to get to where they were. Their determined auras contaminated Meg’s home track. They’ve trained hard for this moment.  
However, this didn’t intimidate her. It only fuels the already burning fire inside; this is her passion. This is _her_ hometown. But, there was one advantage Meg had that her competition didn’t:

She’s trained even _harder_ for this.

Meg shifts her focus to her legs. She accelerates past the first racer in front of her. Piece of cake. In mere seconds, her momentum carries her forward, bringing her in line with the final contender. The finish line was only a few seconds away.

She hears the cheers of her mother sitting on the bleachers, roaring her name to go faster. That was the only push Meg needed. She _bursts_ past the final contender; her dirty white sneakers finally tapping past the finish line.  


Meg had won the race.

She gives a sly smile to the contenders behind her, further establishing her dominance. This is her track. She is the star, and she’ll be damned if she lets some nobody takes her title as the fastest runner in her county.

She eventually begins to slow down. The tingly sensation in her legs creeps in as Meg places her hands on her knees and hunches over to catch her breath. She looks back at the other racers. Some were giving her dirty looks, but this only inflated Meg’s ego.  
She made them her bitches on that track and she loved every second of it.  
She is rewarded a trophy. She holds it up and applause from her school roared. The trophy shines like a beacon. The weight of it makes it a struggle to hold with just one arm. The memento of her victory that day feel so sweet, and it is in her grasp. 

It is a victory that will change her life forever.

…

A few weeks have passed by since then. Meg wonders if she would hear back from the college she wants to go to, but there is no such luck. The thought runs through her mind; what would she would do if the college didn’t accept her? What other alternatives does she have? Running is all she was ever good at. Her grades in high school were always on point, but it was hard to focus her energy into boring old school work.

Meg prepares to go on her usual morning run to clear her mind. She puts in her earphones, slips into her fitness outfit, and takes a last swig of her water bottle before playing her favorite pop tracks.  
Her mother makes her way into the kitchen and begins brewing her coffee.

“You’re going out then, sweetie?” Her mother asks groggily.

“I’ll only be a minute. Just going around the church and back.” Meg responds, stretching her arms.

“Alright hon, did you want anything for breakfast?”

“Thanks mom, but I can make my own!” Meg says finishing her final stretches.

Meg’s mother comes over and pinches her cheeks, “My little cheetah’s all grown up.” She says with a smile.  
A flux of red invades Meg’s cheeks. _“Mooom!”_

“Alright, alright. You get on outta here, kiddo. I’ll have some eggs ready before you get back.”  
Meg exits through the backdoor of her kitchen. She starts her jog and starts to follow the path like she always does. By the school, past the church, into the woods, and then back home. She knows the route like the back of her hand. She’ll be able to make it home in about 15 minutes.

Meg was kind of a troubled child. She only had her mother to rely on to raise her. She ponders over how just how different things would be if she hadn’t used all this energy and motivation towards something positive. She always tends get into all kinds of trouble , especially when it comes to joining the wrong crowds.

She makes it past the school.

Coach Taylor always knew what to say to keep her spirits up and motivated. She saw the potential to be an incredible athlete in Meg. Once Meg signed up for the high school track team, it was all up hill from there. She remembers how proud her mother was when she heard she was trying out for the track team.

She makes it past the church.

Meg remembers when Coach Taylor first timed her on the track. She was _astounded_ by the time. In just her first day of practice Meg had _almost_ broken the school record, but _almost_ was never good enough for Meg. She had the drive to excel. To focus her energy on being the fastest. To focus her energy on being the best. It was her competitive drive that sparked fire in her eyes. It was after hearing that encouragement from Coach that she decided to keep running.  
She remembers how proud she made her mother feel when she joined the track team. Meg considers how lucky she was to have a mom as supportive as hers.

She makes it past the woods.

Finally reaching her destination and finishing her run, Meg throws her hands on her hips and catches her breath. The bright red mailbox flag in the front of her house had been raised. She opens the box and finds a bunch of shitty coupons, junk mail, and… a letter? Meg grabs the mail and takes it inside to her living room.  
Upon closer inspection, the letter is addressed to “Meg Thomas”. Meg excitedly calls out to her mother; she knew exactly what this letter was for, but could this be the answer she was waiting for?

Meg gulps. Her sweaty pointer finger tears the letter open. She doesn’t hesitate. The suspense was already killing her. She yanks the paper out, letting the now meaningless envelope fall against the floor. She reads it out loud;

_“Dear Ms. Thomas,  
It is with great pleasure that I offer you admission to Baker University, class of 2016- “_

Meg screams in joy. She doesn’t have to read anymore; she knows this is the opportunity she’s been waiting for. This is her ticket to a good future. Finally, a positive result from the hardships she had to go through in her life! She calls out for her mother again, but no response is given.  
“Mom?” she calls out again.  
No response.  
Meg glances into the kitchen.  
A chill courses through her spine.  
A pair of feet are poking out from behind the kitchen counter.  
The sight of this overwhelms Meg with panic.  
Meg frantically runs over.  
Her mother lies unconscious on the floor face down. Her favorite coffee mug shattered in front of her.  
“Mom!?” Meg sobs, turning her mother over.  
Her mother’s eyes were closed. Meg attempts to jostle her awake.

“Mom what’s wrong!? Please, wake up!” Meg cries out, her eyes are now overflowing with tears. The panic is hastening her breath. 

“MOM, PLEASE! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!”

…

The heart monitor beeps, the sound echoing throughout the hospital room Meg’s mother is in. Meg holds her mother’s hand firmly. Her mother still isn’t conscious. Meg chokes back her tears. She is hopeful the doctors can figure out what exactly happened.  
The door to the room gently opens. The doctor and a nurse walk in. The doctor holds a clipboard and solemnly looks at Meg.

“I know how scary this is, Ms. Thomas. But I’m afraid I do have some bad news.”

Meg’s heart sinks and the pit in her stomach grows.

“Your mother is incredibly ill. We aren’t certain what it is that’s causing it. Judging by her symptoms, however, we’re afraid that it is fatal.”

Meg’s eyes start to burn. Tears pours down her cheeks.

“Is there anything you can do?” Meg pleas.

“I’m afraid for the time being all we can do is give her medication to ease some of her symptoms, but it won’t stop them.”

With this news, Meg loses it. She knew it was bad, but she didn’t think it’d be this bad. She leans over and cries on her mother’s sheets, clenching her hands tight.  
She was going to lose the only family she had in this world. The only person that she truly ever cared for.

…

A few weeks pass by, and the sun was setting. Meg knocks on the door of her mother’s hospital room, bringing in two bags of 4 Guys hamburgers. Her mother hadn’t eaten much lately, but it was _impossible_ to resist the smell of 4 Guys’ signature curly fries.  
Her mother’s eyes widen. She gives Meg a “Yay!” and performs a little happy dance in her bed. Meg lets out a giggle. Aside from everything that’s happened, her mother hasn’t changed.  
“I knew you couldn’t pass up 4 Guys.” She chuckles as she sets the bags down, handing one of the burgers over to her mother.

It is a sight for sore eyes, seeing her mother happy to finally receive _something_ that wasn’t hospital food.  
Meg hangs her head.

“Mom, I’ve decided… I’m not going to college.” 

Meg’s mother gives her a piercing gaze. She is _not_ happy to hear this.

“Meg, this is your future we’re talking about! You’ve already worked so hard for that scholarship!”

“I know mom, but… The college is in another state and the semester is starting soon. I can’t just go knowing you’re in this condition.”

“You’re going to that college Meg. You need to. I’m not going to let you ruin your future just because I’m a little sick.”

“ _A little sick!?_ Mom, you’re _**dying**_! You think I’m just going to leave you here and live happily-ever-after, knowing that you’re going to suffer here alone?”

“You watch your tone with me, Megan Thomas. I may be sick, but I’m still your mother. You’re going to that college. You _need_ to. I don’t want to die knowing your chances of having a better life are gone because you decided to stay here.” 

Meg’s mother begins violently coughing and hacking. Wheezing, as she tries to catch her breath.

Meg’s eyes begin to water. Her lips quiver as she stands up from her seat. She can’t stand seeing her mother like this. She makes her way towards the door and looks back at her mother.

“It’s not your decision to make!” Snapped Meg. 

She makes her way out of the hospital and out towards the front door. She sniffles and before any more thoughts are conjured up, she starts running.

She runs past the school.

Meg remembers how much her mother scolded her for getting into the wrong crowds. How her grades would slip because Meg was _off the rails_. She remembers how everyone in school brought her down. They brought her to believe she wouldn’t amount to anything. She remembers Coach.

She runs past the church.

Meg runs faster than she ever has before, trying to escape the thoughts pursuing her. What should she do? What _could_ she do? It was only a matter of time before the only person she loved most would leave her alone. Just like her father did all those years ago.

She runs into the woods.

No.

This is different. Her father had a choice. Her mother doesn’t. She knows this well. She hated for her mom to see her cry, and she wasn’t about to blame her mother for something her scummy father chose to do all those years ago.  
Her mother always wanted what was best for her daughter. Meg can’t just leave, but she needs time to think. She needs to go back to her mother to talk about this rationally and apologize for acting like a brat.

She slows her running to come to a complete stop. She throws her hands on her hips to catch her breath. She wipes her tears with her forearm and sniffles. That’s what she’ll do. She’ll go back to mom.  
She soon realizes the dense fog that surrounds her. She realizes she’s in the woods.  
How long had she been running?  
She scans the area for the usual path she’s taken hundreds of times, but can’t seem to make out its exact location.

_“Where the hell am I?”_

She jogs in one direction for what seems to be a minute or two, only to be greeted by _creepy_ looking trees. She then jogs in another direction for about another minute, but comes to a stop when she hears panting in the distance.

Meg turns her head trying to make out the source of the noise through the dense fog. She squints and sees _something_ in the clearing. It’s just _standing_ there. Was it some _creep_ hanging around the woods at night? She steps behind a tree to hide, but carelessly cracks a twig under her foot. The creep darts its head towards Meg. She freezes. _Did it see her?_  
The creep takes a step towards her. Meg doesn’t hesitate to use this as a clear signal that she was in danger. She turns and runs towards any other direction. 

_“HEY!”_ shouts the creep. 

The creep chases after her. Meg’s adrenaline pumps through her body as the worst possible thoughts storms through her mind. What would happen should she let the creep catch her? She wasn’t about to find out. She pants in fear. She runs like her life depends on it.  
The creep is much slower than she is and after a short period of time, it stops chasing her. Meg doesn’t risk stopping. She runs until her legs almost give out. Is she finally safe?  
An old brick wall emerges from the fog.

Meg stops and leans against it to catch her breath. She darts her eyes frantically in all directions to make sure she wasn’t followed.

There’s a moment of quiet.

The wind howls hellish sounds and violently shakes the trees that surround her and the wall.

Meg doesn’t remember these woods being so dense. She doesn’t remember any structures being built there, either. She has no idea how to get back. Everything feels so unfamiliar.  
Meg follows the wall, hoping it’d lead her to some path or something that could help her find her way out of these woods before that _creep_ finds her. She _needs_ to go back to her mother.

Her sneakers crunch against the dried, dead patches of grass. Meg tries to see past the thick fog in front of her, looking for any signs of danger.

Her foot crunches on some leaves.

_SNAP!_

She let out a blood curdling-scream; a pair of metal jaws had penetrated her calf.  
Meg was caught in a rusty bear trap.

**Author's Note:**

> This is by all intents and purposes my interpretation of how the survivors made their way across the entity. I'm using the canonical material as a source and expanding on it. This is also my first piece of fiction I've ever published. With that being said, I hope you stick around for the ride!


End file.
